Those eyes behind rimmed glasses
by YukinokawaiiChan
Summary: Tsukushi Makino is the nerdiest girl in shcool but one question remains unanswered. why can't the school's heartthrob Tsukasa Domyoji leave her alone?MUST READ!
1. I don't give a damn!

Konnichiwa mina san!!!!! This fic is my third story and please check out my other stories. I really would be so happy if you'd review!( Makino Tsukushi is the nerdiest girl in school but despite her weird personality and her lack of confidence and style, one question remains unanswered. Why cant Tsukasa Domyoji, the school's heartthrob leave her alone??? Hana Yori Dango is not mine and if Kodansha will give it to me. Oh!!!! Arigatou Gozaimasuta!!!!! Hehe! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Those eyes behind rimmed glasses~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Behind that façade you play  
What lies beneath your heart  
night and day?  
I do not wish to ask  
But if only I can forebode  
I will rip that mask  
And free your heavy load  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makino Tsukushi was leaning in a huge tree outside her school; this is where she eats her lunch everyday.  
  
She never wanted to be a part of the crowd because she didn't feel like being one of them. She was disgusted when she saw the popular crowd.  
  
They were always making fun of the people who they thought as losers. Losers like her! Especially her, she was one of the most nerdy people in school.  
  
She frowned as she continues to read her book. She was reading a fantasy book where she would imagine that she was the fairytale princess and she would fall inlove with the gallant prince.  
  
She adjusted her eyeglasses and stifled a yawn. She was sleepy because she studied four whole chapters last night. She wondered why people made fun of her.  
  
When she was still in middle school in another school, people admired her because of her flying colors and she was always praised and respected but she was not in that school anymore.  
  
She was in the prestigious school Yamanate's Eitoku Academy where all the students are rich and high standard. She's not rich or high standard.  
  
Her mother wanted her to be educated there because she will have a good future. She didn't make friends with people because ever since her last experience, she was sure she would never be deceived again.  
  
She was a new comer that time when two rich girls. Wait! Change that! Two bitchy girls welcomed and greeted her with plastic smiles.  
  
She was happy and never noticed that it was just a plot so they could embarrass her in front of the whole school. She was used but she didn't pay attention.  
  
She was blamed and no one was there to be her aid. It started when the girls forced her to make their homework then asking for answers in the test. Of course! This basic routine made the teacher suspicious until he found out about the girls but somehow the blame went to her.  
  
She was punished severely and she was forced to make a speech in front of everyone in school. The most cruel part is when she saw the two girls laughing and pointing fingers at her.  
  
Her heart was sliced into pieces and tears threatened to come out of her eyes but she managed to hold it until she was finish speaking.  
  
She ran to the comfort room and weep until there were no more tears inside her instead, a huge dark hole replaced the once bright and happy place in her heart. She could never trust anyone alive in this school ever again.  
  
It was just full of bitterness and lies. She continued to read her book.  
  
She read the exciting plot:  
  
The princess was running deep into the forest. Running as fast as she could. Tears spilling out of her beautiful eyes. She did not understand why her prince betrayed her. She was so loyal to him and she recalled how the prince looked at her. It was as if she was a treasure that can never be bought, imitated. A treasure one of a kind. A treasure he would protect even if he risked his life but what now? He was laughing at her. He was ignoring her while stroking the hand of another woman. He said bad things about her in front of her face. "Why?" she whispered and finally collapsed near an old cottage.  
  
While reading, Makino felt tears in her eyes. Hurt penetrating deeper in her chest to her heart. She grabbed her handkerchief and sniffed.  
  
"Well what do we have here?" a guy with curly black hair asked mischievously. He smiled and leaned towards her and grabs the book.  
  
"Give it to me! It's mine!" she demanded. Makino was now very angry. She didn't know the guy and he has the nerve to steal her book.  
  
"Oh my! It looks like a love story book!" he gushed as if he could not believe it.  
  
"Give me my book Mr. I don't know who you are and I don't care!" she demanded again. Her face was turning red and she wanted to scratch his pretty face.  
  
"You mean you don't know who I am nerdy girl?" the guy had a look of horror in his face. He was shocked that she did not know him.  
  
Girls had begged to date him but he only dated the most prettiest and sexiest but this nerdy girl who has no life has no clue as to who he is?!  
  
Makino suddenly felt disgust and hate for the guy.  
  
"What do you expect that I know you?? Your not superstar dumbass!" She hissed. She grabbed her book and packed her things quickly. She did not want to see the guy's face because it will make her puke!  
  
"Look! I may be nerdy and I don't have the style the beauty and popularity but how dare you think that I give a damn about people like you!" she said slowly and harshly.  
  
She left instantly wishing to the dear lord that she would never see the guy again. The handsome guy with curly hair stood still and his mouth hanging open.  
  
He was very shock and insulted. He just wanted to tease her because she was a nerd and he liked playing around with nerds because they had sense of humor but this one.  
  
This one had a very big sense of humor and a whole lot of guts to insult him.  
  
Makino felt her heart pounding heavily and she was scared. She just insulted someone who looked like a very popular person.  
  
"He assumed I know him and his looks tells it all!" she talked to herself.  
  
She never wanted trouble in this school in the first place but she just couldn't stand the guy's ego.  
  
"It certainly is bigger than his brains!" she muttered.  
  
She looked at her book and sighed. Her happiness was ruined by a certain curly haired jerk that has an ego bigger than his brains.  
  
"Life Sucks!" she groaned.  
  
She went to the comfort room and looked at the mirror. She looks simple and tidy unlike the other girls who cover their own identity through make-up.  
  
She fixed her shoulder length brown hair and decided to braid it. The weather was very hot and her hair made it worst.  
  
Suddenly, she heard some girls in one of the private stall gossip. She was never the nosy kind of person but right now, it was as if she was hypnotized and she wanted to listen about their gossip.  
  
"Did you know I met Domyoji today. He was so handsome as usual!" the girl with a high-pitched voice said while giggling like a dog!  
  
"Oh really? I heard that his father is one of the most richest men today!" another girl with a soft voice piped in.  
  
"That's so cool! If I would be his girlfriend I would be like so like happy!" another girl with a very stupid voice interrupted and they all laughed.  
  
Makino frowned. She wanted to go home or better yet, she wished an evil spirit would possess her and kill everyone in this school.  
  
"I saw Domyoji today talking with that nerdy girl Makino." The high-pitched girl continued.  
  
Makino was stupid for a minute then she realized that the Domyoji guy they were talking about was the egotistic guy who annoyed her.  
  
"Why would he be interested in Makino? She's just a nerdy girl with that large round glasses like Harry Potter's and she has no style at all!" the soft voiced girl exclaimed.  
  
"Yah! I'm like so much like prettier than her!" the stupid one complained.  
  
"And your brains are mashed potato!" she muttered but it was too late the three girls heard her remark. Makino gathered her things in one swipe and made a quick escape.  
  
It was already dismissal and everyone was on his or her way home.  
  
Domyoji was waiting for his late driver and was cursing and swearing and obviously pissed off.  
  
He tried to think about something but whenever he tried to think it was only about the nerdy girl. He remembered how her eyes flashed anger and hate but he was not sure because she was wearing the thick-rimmed glasses.  
  
"Whatever made her think about wearing that freaky glasses?" he wondered.  
  
"Maybe because whoever she is has an eye effect." His best friend Hanazawa Rui stated matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh Rui! I was just thinking about my mother!" Domyoji chirped feeling embarrassed.  
  
"Your mother does not wear glasses especially freaky ones." Rui sighed.  
  
"Whoever it is never mind!" Rui ended their stupid conversation.  
  
Makino was just so tired and she wanted to go home. She was very annoyed at her seatmate who kept bugging her with his stupid jokes.  
  
She was walking rapidly excited to go home and do her homework. She was also excited to read her fantasy book.  
  
It gave happiness in her crap life, her feet stumbled upon a rock and she felt herself falling.  
  
Falling down the ground and towards embarrassment.  
  
"OOF!" She groaned. All her things were scattered in the ground and her hair was disheveled.  
  
"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA!"  
  
She heard that voice already it was so familiar.  
  
She looked up and saw DOMYOJI!!  
  
There was some other guy behind him but her vision towards Domyoji was bloody red! She wanted to kill the guy!  
  
She growled and sent him a death glare.  
  
The other guy beside him silently picked her things and helps her stand. She was speechless that egotistic guy actually has a decent friend.  
  
She looked at the guy and noticed that he was gorgeous as well but she gave up hope on having a love life a long time ago.  
  
"Thanks!" she muttered. Before she left she couldn't help herself but she had the biggest urge, so she stomped Domyoji's feet so hard until he screamed like a baby!  
  
"Gee. Thanks a lot!" Domyoji said sarcastically. "Your welcome!" she replied then headed towards home with a feeling of victory.  
  
"So that's the girl with the freaky glasses right?" Rui asked Domyoji.  
  
"How'd you guess?" he asked.  
  
"'She's the only one I've seen that has such round, thick and huge glasses." He replied.  
  
"Talk about nerds!" Domyoji laughed.  
  
"She's cute though without the glasses I mean." Rui smirked.  
  
"What!? You think that girl is cute? Rui, you must be sick!" Domyoji gasped.  
  
"No I am not sick. She's cute! She has a fine body. Her hair is wavy and healthy. She doesn't wear make-up. She preserves her natural beauty and she has brains unlike someone I know!" Rui teased.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Domyoji asked pretending he didn't understand.  
  
"Don't ask me." Rui laughed then headed towards the gate. "Ciao!" Domyoji pondered on Rui's remark. He heard from his sources that her name is Tsukushi Makino.  
  
She's an honor student and she is not rich.  
  
"Maybe he's right.maybe not! Hehe!" he laughed then heard the sound of his limousine. "What took you so long you blasted driver?" he snapped.  
  
"I'm so sorry sir. Your sister called me and told me to get her in the airport." The driver explained. Domyoji suddenly paled. What was he going to do? His abusive sister is going to kill him when she learns that his score was no higher than a passing grade!  
  
He arrived home and instantly felt fear. The mansion was busy and he sure knew why. His sister is going to have a party in honor of his grade.  
  
He remembered the time when she called him from Europe.  
  
"Domyoji! How are you? How is your grades?" she asked happily.  
  
"Oh great just great!" Domyoji said sarcastically.  
  
"What?" she screamed her temper vibrating through the telephone cord.  
  
"I said it's great. I think I'll be on the honor roll!" he lied.  
  
"Keep doing the good work okay? Bye!"  
  
He heard her clicked the phone off. He never knew that his sister would actually return from her trip in Europe to have a party for him.  
  
He entered the double doors quietly and sneaked into his room but his sister was always on guard.  
  
"Brother dear! I also invited your teachers and all your classmates." She shouted happily  
  
and hugged her stiff and tensed brother.  
  
"Err.I .actually I'm not on the honor."he said silently  
  
"What did you say? You're mumbling for crying out loud!" she screamed.  
  
"Oh! I said I'll rest in my room!" he said loudly.  
  
"Sure and make sure your looking good and clean. Down in the dining room at nine sharp!" she said demandingly.  
  
He sighed and buried his head on the pillow. He fell asleep immediately.  
  
"TSUBASA!!" a loud yell echoed all over the mansion. Domyoji was suddenly awake and he trembled a little bit.  
  
His sister pounced on his door and glared at him.  
  
"You lied you little RASCAL!!" she screamed with fury and grabbed his ears.  
  
"Ouch! Where are you taking me?" he winced at the pain in his ears.  
  
"Mr. Futaro is in the living room and announced that you are certainly not in the honor  
  
listing and he has such a good heart to give you a number to a very smart student who will tutor you for the rest of the month! You call that student now!" she hissed.  
  
"Okey! Okey! I will call her! Please release my ear!" he begged.  
  
She released her grip on Domyoji's ear and kicks him towards the living room. Mr. Futaro was reading a magazine then smiled. "Domyoji san! I will give you a number on this astounding student of mine. She can help you improve your grade!" he exclaimed.  
  
"She!" Domyoji thought. Maybe this isn't so bad after all!  
  
"Her name is Tsukushi Makino and she is remarkably on the top of the honor list!" he continued. "Makino?!" he was suddenly pale.  
  
"Of all girls! I had to deal with the most stubborn one!" he criticized. "Any problem Domyoji san?" his sister asked with evil eyes. "Nothing at all!" he said faking his smile.  
  
He called Makino's number and fidgeted while waiting for her to answer.  
  
"Moshi moshi?" a soft voice answered. "I like her voice this way." He thought.  
  
"Hi! This is Tsukasa Domyoji! You remember me?" he asked feeling nervous.  
  
There was a long pause before she screamed.  
  
"Why the hell are you calling me you egotistical fool?!" He winced at the sound of her voice then answered.  
  
"Look! Mr. Futaro gave me your number because you can help tutor me!"  
  
"Well! You can kiss it goodbye!" she answered then clicked off the phone.  
  
"What did she say?" Domyoji's sister asked excitedly.  
  
"She said that I can kiss it goodbye!" he said grumpily. His sister smiled then dialed Makino's number.  
  
"I'll talk to her maybe she will listen." She said.  
  
RING! RING! RING!  
  
"What do you want now?" a girl answered not too kindly.  
  
"Hi! I'm Tsukasa's sister. Can I talk to your mom now!" she put anger in her voice.  
  
"Um.okey." Makino gave the phone to her mother.  
  
"Yes! Can I help you?" Makino's mother said joyfully.  
  
"I'm asking if you will allow my brother Tsukasa Domyoji to be tutored by your daughter?" she asked.  
  
"The Domyoji who owned 57 hotels?" Makino's mother sounds surprised  
  
"Yes! That's the one! We will pay her 200 dollars a day and she will tutor him for a month. Is that okey to you?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Of course it's okey!" Makino's mother sounded so pathetic.  
  
"Okey! Every after school Makino is to come by our mansion to tutor Domyoji for 2 hours. Goodbye!"  
  
"Well it looks like nerdy girl is gonna be my new best friend!" Domyoji said sarcastically. His sister glared at him and he shut his mouth.  
  
"No! Never! I will not tutor that egotistical jerk egghead! Makino screamed.  
  
"You will do it Makino like it or not!" her mother demanded.  
  
"I'd rather die than do that!" she ran to her room and slammed the door.  
  
"Oh shit!" this was her last word before she slept not wanting to think what's going to happen tomorrow when she tutors the egghead in his mansion.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Whew!!! That was tiring! But I love making it! Please review so I will update the next chapter. I assure you it's going to be hilarious! If you have any funny scenes in your mind or suggestions please add it on the review. I would love to hear from yah. Ja ne! ki o tsukete to ganbatte! Bless you all.please review! CIAW! (  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Milk and Wine

Konnichiwa!!!! I would like to thank everyone who reviewed my story. I am so sorry for being so late to update this chapter. There is so much homework and study to do!!! Gomenasai Again. I am so happy and I just want to tell you that I love Domyoji!!!! Isn't he so gorgeous?? Anyway, hope you like this chapter. Please continue to give your review and make suggestions if your not satisfied.( Arigatou Gozaimasuta mina san!!!!!!!!!! Hana Yori Dango is not mine and if Kodansha gives it to me! I don't know.what do you think~~~~  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Those Eyes behind rimmed glasses~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I can't stand to see you blithe Goddess  
You can't stand to hear my tenor  
But how I love to hear your song  
I see your brown eyes so modest  
But one look at me and it becomes soar  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was early dawn and Makino heard her mom's voice humming in the kitchen and her dad grumbling about the morning paper. The air was cool and the breeze caressed her skin. The sky was dark and the sun was still sleeping.  
  
She looks at her small clock and it was still 5:00 in the morning. "No wonder I didn't hear the stupid clock ring." She muttered. She felt serene for a moment but she suddenly remembers about the phone call and Domyoji's peevish voice. "Kami sama! Why do I have to tutor that egg-head Domyoji?"  
  
Makino stands up and stretches her legs and hands. She wears her glasses, takes a bath and wears her uniform. She ties her hair in a bun and goes into the kitchen.  
  
Her mom looks at as if she lost her head. "Why are you looking at me that way, mom?" Makino asks starting to feel freaked out. "Makino!" her mother screams. "Your face looks so.so." "Look so what?" Makino asks impatiently.  
  
She was starting to have a headache. "You look so plain my dear." Her mother said nonchalantly. Makino suddenly snaps. She stands from the chair abruptly and scratches and shakes her head.  
  
"GAH!!!" Makino screams and suddenly she stops and looks at her mother. "Now I look pretty, right?" she grabs her backpack and didn't wait for her mother to answer. When she arrived in school. Everyone was looking at her. They were shaking their heads and making silent insults. Makino knew exactly what they were talking about. She shakes her head. Making her hair more messy and untidy.  
  
She was walking so fast and she didn't see the person who she was about to collide. BAM!!! Domyoji stumbles forward and swears."  
  
Who the hell." he looks at his back and sneers. "Who are you exactly?" he asks Makino sarcastically. "I do not know who I am because ooh! I suddenly have amnesia and I have no idea who you are so get lost! Egg-head!" Makino screams and looks like she needs to go to the mental hospital.  
  
She stomps her feet and walks fast towards her classroom. "Don't forget our date!" Domyoji mocked. Makino's face was burning. She prayed that no one heard what he said because she was sure to be tortured by the girls.  
  
She scratches her hair some more and went to the topmost building and screams out loud! Domyoji stared at the place where Makino left. He likes the smell of Makino. "She smells like roses." He takes a deep breath again.  
  
"Who smells like roses?" Hanazawa Rui asks him suddenly. "No one!" Domyoji squeaks. "Seems to me like you're in love Tsukasa Domyoji!" Rui says matter- of-factly. Domyoji was quiet for a while before he says; "Why do you say that?" Rui looks at him strangely. "That's because you never smell roses or any flowers in particular!"  
  
Domyoji fidgeted. "I suddenly feel like smelling roses. Is that wrong?" he asks stubbornly. "Whatever Tsukasa! Your inlove whether you'll admit it or not!"  
  
Domyoji huffed like a kid and went to the top most building of the school where he usually thinks about things. "Could it be that I am falling for the nerd Makino?" he whispered.  
  
When he opened the door he found Makino sleeping silently on the floor. For Domyoji, this was the most ironic thing that ever happened in his life.  
  
He walks silently towards Makino. He was about to scare her but he decided to sit down and leave her alone. He looks at Makino.  
  
She was having such a peaceful slumber. Her hair was released and her glasses were lying on the floor. Her lips were pink and pout. Her chest heaved as she inhaled and exhaled.  
  
Domyoji felt his cheeks colored as he watched Makino. He suddenly wanted to kiss her. He caressed her cheeks. It was soft and fair. His fingers moved from her cheeks to her lips. He rubbed her lips gently.  
  
He leaned downward until his lips almost touch hers. Makino opened her eyes and saw a figure of someone's face leaning down almost touching her lips. She suddenly slapped the person hard on the face. I mean very hard!  
  
She tries to reach for her glasses. "Who are you, Pervert!" she screams. "HELP!!!!!" She saw the figure leaving and she sighs. "Whoever that person was, why would he or maybe she be interested in me?" She asked no one.  
  
She felt her glasses and wore it. She felt relieved that she could see. She suddenly felt sad as she recalled her dream. Domyoji was about to kiss her but she ran away. "As if he would be interested in me! I am too plain as what mom said!" she muttered.  
  
She combed her hair and tied it in a bun again. "This time! I am not going to scratch my head anymore. It is so tiring to fix my hair!" she grumbled.  
  
Domyoji ran away as far as possible. His face was burning. His heart was beating so fast and he couldn't breathe. He had never been so scared in all his life. "Hey!" Rui slapped his shoulder. "What's with you Domyoji? You look like you've seen a ghost!"  
  
"Stop sneaking up on me Rui! Somehow if you continue to do that I'm going to have a heart attack!" Domyoji grumbled. "Uhuh! So what's up?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing just running. You know.getting some exercise!" Domyoji said lamely. "By the way, I saw that girl with the round glasses and she was talking to herself." Rui interrupted all of a sudden. "What a freak!" Domyoji announced.  
  
Rui looks at Domyoji with narrow eyes. "Actually I think she's very cute maybe I'll ask her out sometime." He says. "NO! I mean.you should not! Your reputation will be ruined! We must save our bowl!" Domyoji stuttered. "Face! Save our face! Sheesh! When can you get your English right? Anyway, I am still interested in that girl and I am going to ask her out!" Rui answers stubbornly.  
  
Suddenly a red sports car honked and Domyoji's sister came out wearing a thin flowery top and a stunning skirt, holding a 100,000 purse.  
  
She is heading towards Domyoji and casually asks, "Where is Makino Domyoji?" Domyoji fidgets and sweats. He looks at Rui and Rui looks at him with such questioning eyes. "Who's Makino?" he asks. "You mean you do not know Makino chan?"  
  
Domyoji's sister interrupted. She looks at Rui and answers with esteem," Makino is the girl who will tutor Domyoji because his grade sucks. Teachers say that she is a honor student and she can really help him."  
  
Domyoji groans louder and louder while his sister continues to embarrass him and reveal Makino. "Hmm.really? I wonder what Makino looks like." Rui said more to his self. "Oh you can meet her Rui! She is heading this way. LOOK!" She points her finger towards a girl with a messy brown hair tied in a bun and wearing a large thick-rimmed glass.  
  
"That's her?" Rui asked surprised and confused. He looks at Domyoji. Domyoji tries to avoid his eyes and instead looks at the sky with much interest.  
  
"I thought you said that she was a loser and dating her would make us lose face!" Rui complained angrily. "Who says I'm dating her? She is so not my type and there are many girls sexier and prettier than her!" Domyoji defends his self.  
  
Makino approaches them and hears everything. "I know I am not pretty and I don't have a gorgeous body." She admits to Rui, Domyoji and his sister.  
  
Her face fell and she looks down. It was a sad sight. Domyoji suddenly wanted to strangle his neck and slap his face and take everything back. "I.I didn't." Domyoji struggles to find the right words but his mind is blank.  
  
Domyoji's sister pounds on Domyoji's head and screams, "Apologize to her now!" Domyoji sweats and stutters, "S.Sorry!" Rui takes Makino's hands and suddenly says, " Hi I'm Rui! Don't listen to Domyoji all right? Your beautiful just the way you are!"  
  
Makino blushes to the bone and her voice was stuck in her throat. Domyoji grunted and harshly said, "Come on Makino! You still have to tutor me. Let your stupid love life wait!"  
  
Makino never felt so angry but she stayed quiet. She looks apologetically to Rui. "I'll be seeing you Makino!" Rui says hoarsely.  
  
She blushed once more before entering the expensive red sports car. Meanwhile, Domyoji still made no sound and it was obvious to anyone except for Makino that he was jealous.  
  
Makino didn't notice anything. She was busy enjoying the scenery that past the car. She also likes the smell of the brand new car.  
  
Finally, they arrive at Domyoji's mansion. The mansion is very big and large. They pass through the large double gates and the big fountain that enhanced the entrance. Makino gaped. She had never seen such a big mansion before.  
  
Domyoji opens the door for her. She didn't notice his courtesy. Domyoji was waiting for her to say her thanks but she passed him as if he didn't do something nice. "Where's my thanks?" he grumbled.  
  
Makino was busy admiring the painting. "Did you say something Domyoji?" she asked. "Forget it!" he muttered. "Okay! Both of you go directly to the study room. I will not join you but there is a camera and I hired a man who will watch you." Domyoji's sister looks at the two. "No monkey business or else!" Domyoji sweats and Makino has no idea what his sister is talking about.  
  
"I still have shopping to do. Sayonara!" Domyoji's sister closes the door with a loud bam! Domyoji looks at Makino.  
  
"We'll we better go to the study room." He says. He goes to the study room and Makino follows him. They sat in the big oak table and Makino still didn't say a word.  
  
A couple more minutes later she suddenly says, "Wow! You have a drinking bar!" Domyoji looks at her and asks, "Would you like a drink?" she looks at her folded hands. "Uh.sure" she says.  
  
Domyoji places the glass in front of Makino. She looks at it and asks in amazement and disappointment, "Is that milk your giving me?" "What else? You're a growing girl and you need milk!"  
  
Makino is very disappointed and drinks the glass of milk in one gulp. "There! Now your assured that my short legs will grow!" she snaps. "I did not mean it like that!" Domyoji looks at her legs. "  
  
I mean their short but I didn't mean it like that!" he tries to explain. "That's it! I'm leaving!" she stands up and scratches her hair.  
  
"Wait!" Domyoji grabs her hands. He looks at her in the eyes. "Have you ever drank a alcohol beverage before?" he asks her. "N.No!" Makino looks down. "You were expecting me to give you some wine didn't you?" Domyoji grins.  
  
"No! But I certainly didn't expect you to give me milk!" Makino accuses Domyoji. "Listen" Domyoji puts his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"If I gave you wine, you couldn't take it! It's too strong!" he finishes. "Whoa! You think I'm weak Mr. Know-it-all!" Makino is outraged.  
  
Domyoji remains quiet. His anger is at its peak and he's counting 1-10 silently. "That's it! I am outta here!" she turns around and heads for the door. "Wait!" Domyoji screams so loudly.  
  
Makino is frightened. She looks at Domyoji. "Is it wrong to be concerned, Makino?" he asks her silently. Makino realizes that she was over-reacting.  
  
"Domyoji doesn't know how poor I am that I had never tasted wine before." She thought. Domyoji looks at Makino. "What are you thinking?" he asks her.  
  
"I'm sorry" Makino apologizes sincerely. Domyoji looks at her eyes behind the ugly thick glasses and blushes. "What amazing eyes she possess!" he thought.  
  
"I'm sorry too for under-estimating you" He replies. Makino looks at him and feels embarrassed because his eyes look so hazy and mysterious. "Isn't it funny?" she asks him. "What's funny?" he asks her.  
  
"That we were fighting for two whole hours about milk and wine!" Makino burst out laughing. Domyoji laughs too. He never felt so happy.  
  
When he saw her smiling face, it was like, he finally found his happiness. Suddenly a car honks and later on, Domyoji's sister enters the room. "Ototo san! What have you learned from Makino sempai today!" she asks cheerfully.  
  
Domyoji looks at Makino and she looks at him. "I learned a lot actually!" Domyoji smiles and looks at Makino. "I learned all about milk and wine!" he bursts out laughing again and also Makino. Domyoji's sister looks at them strangely.  
  
"It looks like they were getting to know each other." She thought. "I will allow your monkey business now but next time your dead Domyoji!" Domyoji gulps. "Right!" he answers wearily.  
  
"Well it's time for me to go home" Makino suddenly squealed. "I'll drop you home!" Domyoji volunteers.  
  
"No thanks! I'm all right! The night air will help my blood circulate." She lies. "Now that was a lame excuse!" Makino thought. She did not want Domyoji to look at her puny house and weird parents or she'll be shamed for life!  
  
"No! Do you know there are a lot of rapist roaming around the streets at night!" Domyoji angrily informs her. "I don't know all right! I said no thanks already my mind won't be changed!" she replies haughtily.  
  
"Wait a minute Makino! Your mom agreed with me that you will stay in our mansion for a month because your tutoring Domyoji at any time.  
  
You don't need to go home." Domyoji's sister interrupted. "Really?" Domyoji's face lightens up. "I love my sister so much!" Domyoji thought.  
  
"How about my clothes?" Makino asks. "Your mother delivered them a while ago. She looks very happy and enthusiastic about you staying over." Domyoji's sister wonders out loud. Makino collapses down in the floor.  
  
"Makino Chan! Are you all right?" Domyoji shakes Makino's shoulder. "Since when did you start calling her Makino Chan Ototo san?" she asks him evilly. "None of your business!" Domyoji cries out loud.  
  
He picks up Makino's body and gets out of the boring study room. "Do you know which is Makino's room?" his sister smirks. Domyoji breathes in and out a couple of times before saying, "Where is it dear Onesan?"  
  
"The guest room near the entertainment room." She smirks again but louder this time. Domyoji's blood is boiling and replies in fake cheerfulness, " Arigatou Onesan!"  
  
When his back faced his sister, he rolls his eyes and swears a few curses. "I heard that!" his sister informs him when he was about to shut the door. He punches a nearby wall and wails at his butler.  
  
Makino suddenly cries out, "Impossible but I love you!" Domyoji looks at Makino. She is crying in her sleep. "So she loves someone"  
  
Domyoji felt his heart break. He wipes her tears and left her in his bed. He looks at her innocent face, her pink lips and rosy cheeks. "Why do you hide your beauty using that ugly glasses?" he asks her even though he knows he will get no answer.  
  
He lowers his head to kiss Makino but he suddenly remembers that she loves someone else. "I shouldn't steal her first kiss" he mutters silently. "Oyasuminasai Makino Chan." He switches the light off and closes the door.  
  
He heads towards the guest room where Makino is supposed to sleep. Outside, his sister is watching him secretly. "So my little ototo has a crush on Makino." she grins mysteriously and drank some more champagne.  
  
"Hahahahhahahahahahahhaa!" she laughs. "Madam, I think you should stop drinking. You're going to be drunk." Her personal maid advises. "Leave me alone!" She wailed. Unfortunately, she is already drunk.  
  
She falls in the floor and snores out loud. It is morning in the Domyoji mansion. The sun shone through the glass windows and the servants were doing heavy and light chores. Makino wakes up in Tsukasa's luxurious bed and yawns.  
  
She looks around and realizes that she is not in her room. "Where am I?" she asks herself. She suddenly remembers what happened to her. She stands up and opens the big silky curtains. Sunlight embraces her face and her body.  
  
The view is magnificent and she wishes that she could stay in this room forever. A young girl entered her room carrying a tray of tea and some pastries and fruits. "Hello" Makino greeted the young girl. The young girl was surprised but quickly introduces herself; "I'm Kirin your personal maid during your stay here."  
  
She smiles at Makino and leaves her breakfast on the bed. "I'll be back later on Miss Makino to assist you and prepare your bath." She glances at Makino shyly and pours tea on a single cup.  
  
"Your can call me Tsukushi, Kirin. Would you like to have breakfast with me?" Makino asks cheerfully. Kirin's face reddens and she looks down. Makino sat in the big bed and pours tea in the extra glass.  
  
"Since you're my personal maid then I order you to have breakfast with me. I will eat many if I have competition." Makino laughs. Kirin giggles and eats with Makino. Thirty minutes later,  
  
Domyoji enters the room. "What is going on?" he asks Makino strangely while looking at the young girl beside her. Kirin stands up but Makino grabs her hands and made her sit down again.  
  
"Were having breakfast Tsukasa kun." Makino answers cheerfully. Domyoji's heart skips with joy. "Makino called me Tsukasa for the very first time!" he thought happily.  
  
"Well you two enjoy breakfast. We'll be leaving for school two hours later, Makino." he smiles at the two girls and leaves the room. "I didn't know Master Domyoji is a kind person." Kirin stated.  
  
"Well.he's not!" Makino replies. "But he sure is in a good mood today. I wonder what's up with him?" Makino asks absent-mindedly.  
  
Two hours later when Domyoji and Makino arrive in their school, Rui approaches them. "Hi Makino! Hi Domyoji! Rui greeted. "Hello Rui!" Makino replies.  
  
Domyoji remains quiet. Rui whispers something in Makino's ears and she laughs, "Okay" she says. "Tsukasa, Makino and I have something to do so see yah later!" Rui told Domyoji.  
  
Domyoji grunts and head towards his locker. "That Rui is always looking for something to make my life miserable!" he grumbles. "I bet he asks Makino to date him and she agreed happily. How cheap!" he opens his locker and finds a small letter that has a very strong sweet scented smell.  
  
"What the hell is this crap!" he cries out but then he opens it and read it silently.  
  
Dear Domyoji I know we've only known each other for a short while but I feel like I've known you forever and if you feel the way I feel for you then I want to spend the rest of my lifetime in your arms. I love you more than any word can say. Please meet me at the cherry blossom tree after dismissal.  
  
P.S- I mean all that I say and if your not there I am going to die!!!!  
  
Domyoji reads it over and over again and suddenly thought of Makino. "Yes! The love of my life is finally going to confess her love to me!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay everyone!!!!! I stop here! Thanks for reading my fic and be excited for the next chapter! It is going to be a blast! Please review and inspire me to make my fingers type more faster. REVIEW!!!!!! Love you all! Ciao!!!  
(^_^)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	3. I cried

Hohohohhohohohoh! I know you have been waiting for so long for this update! I am so sorry for being so lazy but it's not my fault! There are so many projects to do and so many studying to do. Who would not get tired of this, neh? Anyhoo, I will stop my silly chatter so you can read in peace! Hehe! Enjoy!!PlS REVIEW!!!This chapter is kind of sappy and sad. Prepare your tissue if ever you'll cry! Hehe! (^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Those Eyes Behind Rimmed-Glasses~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
It's been long  
Just a little more  
It seemed like it'd freeze so I close my eyes  
As long as I don't care about anyone  
The seasons I've been eagerly awaiting goes by  
  
-Ayumi-  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Makino Tsukushi sat on the bench. It has been a long day for her. Everyone was suddenly so.what do you call that.respectful to her.  
  
She didn't like the feeling of their little façade. In fact, she was so pissed off when Yumi, her worst nightmare started cracking jokes, which were not funny!  
  
"Sheesh! I'd rather play with a pig than listen to her bootless jokes! Makino fumes.  
  
Suddenly, Rui appears beside her.  
  
"Hey! What are you thinking?"  
  
Makino smiles and says, "A dollar for an answer" Rui reaches for his pocket. He gives Makino 10 dollars.  
  
"Hey! I was only joking you weirdo!" She slaps Rui's shoulder.  
  
"Hehehe! I'm sorry.I hope I didn't offend you!" Rui apologizes.  
  
"Nope! It's nothing at all!" Makino smiles.  
  
A distance away, there's a man with curly hair with gorgeous features. His eyes are shining with excitement and anticipation as he folds a small scented letter.  
  
"What am I going to say to her?" he thought eagerly.  
  
"Makino.I know this sounds weird but I heard a saying that opposites attract and I think we're also like that." Tsukasa rehearses.  
  
"Makino.There was a story my mother once told me. It was about a girl and her relationship with a beast. You see.the girl fell in love with the beast for a certain reason and I want to compare it to my situation. It's like me you know. I'm falling in love with a nerd for a certain reason." Tsukasa tried again.  
  
"No way am I going to say that! You'll only get her head boiling again!" He scolded his self.  
  
"Makino.I know this sounds crazy but.I love you!" Tsukasa finishes.  
  
He looks at his surrounding. Everything seems peaceful and the look of the cherry petals falling softly in the ground made his stomach feel fizzy.  
  
"What's taking that girl so long?!" Domyoji screams at the darkening blue sky. It was getting late and still there is no sign of Makino.  
  
"Why don't you leave then?" A little devil suddenly appears in his left.  
  
"No! Don't leave! You might not get a second chance!" A little angel interrupts in his right.  
  
"She's not going to show up. Are you that dumb?! You've been waiting here for 4 hours Domyoji! Get a life!" The little devil screams furiously.  
  
"You must persevere to prevail!" The angel says innocently.  
  
"I suppose your also a dumbass little angel! I was beginning to like you but your foolishness turns me off!" The devil laughs haughtily.  
  
"As if I would consider a little shrimp like you!" The little angel smirks in return.  
  
"Stop it! Stop it! Leave me alone!" Tsukasa yells and tries to shoo the angel and the devil away with his hands.  
  
"Stop bothering me! I make my own decisions!"  
  
Tsukasa kicks a tree and punches it with all his might. He placed all his frustration and disappointment in that one single punch.  
  
There's a little hole in the rough tree. The hole in which Tsukasa's pain is painted and tattooed. "Why?" he asks the tree and there was no response. A single tear runs down his face.  
  
~~~~~Sorry I thought I might add some drama.hehe! (^^)  
  
"Love is painful.when the one you love does not feel the same" He mutters.  
  
"Tsukasa, are you all right?" someone asks him. Suddenly hope fills Tsukasa's heart and the birds starts to sing again.  
  
He looks at the person behind him and stares at the large rimmed-glasses.  
  
"Oh.what are you doing here, Kino?" Tsukasa asks momentously. Tsukasa feels like broken glass.  
  
He was looking at Kino Toyami. The president of his class. Kino is exactly like Makino. She is a nerd except she is respected because she is the student body president. Kino wears the same large round glasses but Kino is not Makino and she is not the girl who Tsukasa has feelings for.  
  
"I.I.sent."Kino stutters and blushes.  
  
"You're the one who sent the letters, right?" Tsukasa asks meekly. He never felt so disappointed in his life.  
  
Kino looks down and cries. "I.I'm so sorry!" Tsukasa looks at the crying girl. "Huh?" he gapes.  
  
"The stu.student council.they.said that I don't have the right to be the president so they asked me to send you there immediately.do.do you think I am not good enough to be president?" Kino asks innocently.  
  
"Listen to me, Kino! I will tell them you're the best president but you have to answer my question first before I tell them that." Tsukasa says urgently  
  
"What? I'll do anything!" Kino says happily  
  
"Did you or did not sent me a letter just recently?" Tsukasa's hands tighten  
  
"No....I don't think so, why?" Kino looks at him curiously. Domyoji smiles and his heart did a loop.  
  
"Maybe it is still Makino who sent me that letter! Maybe she just chickened out today and will show up tomorrow!" He thought.  
  
"Nothing.let's go!" Tsukasa smiles casually. "Right! Show them whose boss!" Kino folded her hands and secretly smiles.  
  
Makino finished talking with Rui but there is something different about her face. It shows sadness at the same time pride. She sits at a near by tree and gets her pocketbook from her bag.  
  
She looks at her surrounding. The soft green grass, the chilly air didn't make her sigh nor shiver. She just simply stares at it blankly.  
  
"Romeo and Juliet" she says softly She opens the book and starts reading it but nothing seems to get in her head. She was thinking of someone.  
  
~~~Wonder who could it be?????~~~~  
  
She shakes her head vigorously and slaps her very own face. Finally, she seems to have recovered from her traumatic and depressing state and starts reads the book again. Suddenly, she heard a sound behind the bushes.  
  
"Could it be a wild animal searching for a prey to eat?" Makino asks herself. The bushes shakes wildly again.  
  
"Oh no! This is my last!" She is now frantic, "but there couldn't be no wild animal in the school ground! Besides, this school is a super private school. "No dogs are even allowed to enter here." She mutters  
  
Something brown.a head.Tsukasa Domyoji!!!  
  
"What are you doing here?" Makino gasped  
  
"I dunno.I'm lost!" Tsukasa grumbles.  
  
"Well it's time for us to go anyway.Come on!" Makino grabs Tsukasa's hands and drags him to where his driver is waiting.  
  
"Next time your lost. Make sure you don't shake any bushes co'z you can freak somebody out!" Makino advises sternly.  
  
"Yes Grandma!" Tsukasa smirks. Makino ignores him and gives him a silent treatment for scaring her.  
  
"Where have you been anyway?" Tsukasa asks casually. He didn't like Makino to think that he was anxious for her to meet him in the cherry blossom tree.  
  
"Rui treated me some snacks and then you scared me when I was starting to read my new pocketbook!" Makino answered with the same tone as Tsukasa's.  
  
"You.mean" Tsukasa is now furious. Domyoji's eyes narrows and he is so mad at Makino.  
  
"I promise I'll never talk with that tweep girl!" He vows silently. Makino saw the transformation that happened in his eyes. She is sure that he is mad at her now and she wants to make light of the situation.  
  
"Well.I .I'll treat you if you want!" Makino looks at Tsukasa.  
  
"No need.I bet your money won't be enough to even buy me a drink." Tsukasa coldly says. He turns around and quietly heads towards the black Mercedes.  
  
Makino follows Domyoji and enters the car. The whole trip was just full of silent curses and constant fidgeting in their seats.  
  
Too bad.Domyoji wasn't able to see the tears that spilled in Makino's eyes and how she seems to get her glasses once in a while to wipe it with her skirt.  
  
Once they reach the Domyoji Mansion. Everything seems to be a little easier because of Domyoji's sister, Tsubaki.  
  
"Tsukasa Kun"  
  
"Makino chan"  
  
"How was your day?!" She asks the two people with somber faces.  
  
"Fine!" Tsukasa answered and directly went to his room. Then slams his door hard.  
  
"Okey." Makino answers tiredly.  
  
"Something is wrong isn't it?" Tsubaki asks her anxiously.  
  
"No.I mean yes.no.yes!" Makino struggles with her answer.  
  
"I think." Makino tries to think hard as to why that egghead is suddenly hot tempered.  
  
"You know I think Tsukasa likes you!" Tsubaki says all of a sudden.  
  
"Huh?! No way! Err.really?? No way!" Makino blushes from head to toe!  
  
"Well.let me tell you about Tsukasa kun okay?" Tsubaki looks like she's going to tell a fairytale to a curious child.  
  
"Umm.okay." Makino tries to ease the tension by cracking her knuckles.  
  
"Tsukasa is never close to anyone. In fact, I don't think he's ever been inlove before. He knows the girls that are flirting with him are just using his status and power. Tsukasa knew all of this and he was fine with it and our parents are not here. They are usually abroad where our business corporations are investing more money and more power. So unlike any average child. Tsukasa was not able to feel love from his parents because all he received was just material things. As what you can see, he has a stony ice- cold face but recently when you started to appear in our lives. I see the changes in him. He is able to smile sincerely and laugh joyfully. You know.a hearty laugh. When he talks about you.there's a spark in his eyes and when you fainted the first time you came here. He let you sleep in his bed."  
  
"Wait! He slept with me?!" Makino interrupted.  
  
"No my dear, he slept in the guest room of course!" Domyoji's sister smiles sweetly.  
  
"You said that he talks about me.are you sure of that?" Makino asks her.  
  
"Why should I be lying to you?" Tsubaki looks at her carefully.  
  
"I don't know." Makino looks down.  
  
"Makino" Tsubaki places her right hand on Makino's left shoulder.  
  
"Can I ask you a personal question?" She asks seriously.  
  
"Err.okay" Makino darts her eyes to every direction except to one. Domyoji's sister!  
  
"Do you love Tsukasa Makino chan?" She asks slowly and silently.  
  
"WHAT?!!" Makino's eyes open up wide.  
  
"Ssshh!!!!" Tsubaki hiss.  
  
"This is only between us. I promise you whatever your answer will be. I will not tell my brother. I just want to make sure that he won't ever be hurt again."  
  
"I.don't know yet." Makino blankly stares at the ceiling.  
  
"Please Makino chan! I am grateful to you for opening and giving light to Domyoji's wounded heart but if you hurt him.he would be devastated. You know.he tried to commit suicide once when he was 16 years old you know." Domyoji's sister looks at her with tears in her eyes and her voice is very strain.  
  
"You don't have to tell me!" Makino is angry now. If she will be force to love Tsukasa then the answer is obviously no!  
  
"He hanged himself, Makino!!! He hanged himself!" Tsubaki sobbed.  
  
"I don't want to see him like that ever again." Makino stops to breathe for a while.  
  
"I don't want to see him like that again." That sentence echoed in her head.  
  
"Why are you jumping to conclusions?! If what you say isn't really true and it just looks like he loves me but he really doesn't. I would be hurt too!" Makino screams.  
  
"It's not fair.I have feelings too. It's not like my life has been great.my family is financially poor and many friends have betrayed me in the past. Do you think that I can trust Domyoji, who teases and jokes with me 24/7, easily?!" Tears poured down Makino's eyes and she wipes it angrily with her hand.  
  
Tsubaki looks at her between sobs. "I'm sorry.I'm selfish! I'm such a selfish girl but I can't help it! I just can't help it." Suddenly the both of them hear a sound. Footsteps.  
  
"What's wrong with the both of you?" Tsukasa asks, his voice cold and hard.  
  
Makino can't take the tension anymore and runs away from the house.  
  
"That mansion looks so grand outside but the inside is full of ruins!" Makino screams.  
  
Meanwhile.inside the Domyoji residence "What did you tell her!?" Tsukasa screams in rage at his sister. Domyoji's sister is quiet.  
  
"Tell me!" Tsukasa screams. His voice echoing all throughout the mansion.  
  
Suddenly, Domyoji's sister starts huffing. Her breath is running short.  
  
"Onesan!! Are you all right?" Tsukasa asks desperately.  
  
He has never seen his sister like this before.  
  
"Are you hiding something from me.ONESAN!!!" Tsukasa cries.  
  
His sister stops breathing and she falls in the floor.  
  
"HELP!!! SOMEBODY HELP!" Tsukasa screams. In the hospital.  
  
"Doctor! What's wrong with my sister!?" Tsukasa asks.  
  
His voice stress and tired.The hospital made Tsukasa feel nostalgic. The odor and weird smell clung to his sense of smell and he wants to get out but for the sake of his sister he will stay.  
  
"Mr. Domyoji.your sister has lung cancer." The doctor announces regretfully.  
  
"No!!! You call the entire specialist from all over the world. I will not allow the only person in the world who matters to me the most die!" Tsukasa cries bitterly.  
  
"God! Please God! Why?!!!! Why do I have to be the most unluckiest guy in the world!?"  
  
Domyoji clenches his fist and punches a nearby wall.  
  
A nurse approaches Tsukasa. "Sir, your sister is ready to talk to you now."  
  
"Okay" He mutters.  
  
He walks silently towards the door number 4006. Yes it's on the highest floor. The shiny tiles reflecting images. He saw his reflection. A man with a sad face.  
  
Finally he turns the knob and enters room 4006. Across the room, lies his sister full of tubes around her body.  
  
Domyoji releases a moan. Tears in his eyes.  
  
"I'm so sorry Onesan! I didn't mean to shout at you!" Tsukasa cried.  
  
"No, it's all my fault anyway." Tsubaki answers weakly.  
  
"You know.when I die. I want you to know that I'll always be right there beside you even if you can't see me." She continued.  
  
"Stop it! You won't die!" Tsukasa screams.  
  
She shakes her head sadly. "I knew I have lung cancer, Tsukasa and the treatments were very painful. That's why I went to France." She spoke softly and tears came pouring down in her eyes.  
  
"Onesan."  
  
"I only have a few months left, Tsukasa. Please don't be sad. Please be happy for me. When I was young like your age. Everyone thought of me as a happy go-lucky girl. I was a joker but you see.I only did that because the pain in my heart was so big. The pain of our parents leaving us because business was more important to them. The pain I felt when you tried to commit suicide. I made it sort of go away by making jokes." She laughs.  
  
"The best part was that they all think it was funny when I admitted that I was sick." A tear fell and another.  
  
Tsukasa suddenly hugs his sister tightly.  
  
"Please don't talk like that!" Tsukasa whispers in her ear.  
  
"Tsukasa.When things don't go your way. Don't give up so suddenly fight for it. When you love somebody.Take a chance! Maybe.who knows it might be true love. I never had that chance because mother keeps on matching me with guys with rich background and I was always busy with my treatments" She holds his hands tightly.  
  
"You're talking about Makino and me, neh?" Tsukasa smiles at his sister.  
  
"Who else?" She grins.  
  
~~~~Yes. Domyoji and his sister talked like that for hours in that hospital room. The time is ticking and every second is treasured.  
  
Domyoji found Makino reading a book in the big tree where he found her when they first met.  
  
"Makino." He calls her.  
  
"Tsukasa.I'm sorry about your sister. Please tell her that I'm sorry." Makino sadly says.  
  
"You don't have to Makino.she planned it all along." Tsukasa holds her hand.  
  
"Makino.I will wait for you." Tsukasa tells her.  
  
"Huh.what did you say?" Makino asks surprised at Tsukasa's sudden affection.  
  
Tsukasa looks at her. His handsome face staring at her with great intensity.  
  
He hugs Makino tightly. "Nothing.I said that I'm sorry for being so rude to you."  
  
For the first time, Makino felt something she had never felt before. The feeling was so strong. Then she gazes at his eyes just to find out that he was gazing at her eyes too. Then Makino saw the flicker in Tsukasa's eyes.  
  
"Was that what his sister meant." Makino thought.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hehe! Well.that's it for this chapter. I'm very sorry for those of you who likes Domyoi's sister co'z she's going to die soon. "FAREWELL!" huhu! Sob! Anyway, please review!!!! At least ten reviews or I won't be inspired to continue, yah! Next chapter is going to be soooooo romantic but I ain't telllin you what's gonna happen. It's a surprise! Love you all. Ciao! ~~~~Yukinokawaiichan saying T.Y for reading~ (^^) ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	4. Karma Situation

Here yah go! Chapter 4 updated! And yup! poor Tsubaki is going to die soon. I know! I know! Bunch of mutters and complains but my story goes like that. What you gonna do about it?? Anyhoo I do hope you understand me. It's my story after all! ^0^ And Nishikado and Mimasaki are still not going to appear because I plan something else for them. Finally, Thank you for the reviewer who said something about Tsubaki. Hehe! Honestly I forgot her name that's why I kept on mentioning "Domyoji's sister" and also to the one who told me that Tsukushi is Makino's first name Sorry about that! I totally forgot about it! Well I'll stop my chatter. Enjoy chapter 4 mina san and REVIEW please!!! (^^)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~Those eyes behind rimmed-glasses~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The night has a thousand eyes,  
And the day but one;  
Yet the light of the bright world dies  
With the dying sun  
  
The mind has a thousand eyes,  
And the heart but one;  
Yet the light of a whole life dies  
When love is done.  
  
-Francis- ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The cherry blossoms are blooming. The sun is shining brightly and the sky is blue and gay. The wind is singing a happy song that sounds like muffled screams but it doesn't sound scary or frightening. It just sounds nostalgic.  
  
"Tsukasa! Your still waiting for your secret admirer?" Kino asks him.  
  
"Are you crazy? I know the person who sent it to me. I feel the same." Tsukasa smiles.  
  
"Are you sure of that?" Kino rubs her chin thoughtfully.  
  
Tsukasa looks absent-minded. He is creating his own world in his head. Kino waves her hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hello! Earth to Tsukasa!" Kino tries to make her voice loud enough to break Tsukasa's thoughts.  
  
"Huh?" Tsukasa looks around. "Did you say anything, kino?"  
  
"It's useless to talk to a guy who won't listen. Ja ne!" Kino laughs. Tsukasa ignores Kino. His stomach is making that Butterfly feeling again. He laughs not because it's funny but how ironic his life is.  
  
"Maybe because I've dated too many fake obnoxious girls in the past and I have never dealt with butterflies in the stomach before." He thought carefully.  
  
"Tsukasa kun! What are you doing here?" Makino suddenly appears.  
  
"Tsukushi!" Domyoji hugs her tightly all of a sudden.  
  
Makino blushes so hard. "Tsukasa, are you okey?"  
  
"No! Where have you been? You made me wait you know!" Tsukasa says softly.  
  
"Hehe! Are you sure your all right?" She hides her nervousness.  
  
"No! I've been waiting since yesterday." Tsukasa sighs.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Makino is now curious.  
  
"Your letter! Your love letter! Remember?" Tsukasa gushes.  
  
"I don't recall writing any letter or a love letter to be precise!" Tsukushi snorts.  
  
"Get real! Stop hiding your feelings for me!" Tsukasa rolls his eyes.  
  
"You know what?" Makino jabs her finger in Tsukasa's chest.  
  
"What?" Tsukasa pretends to be interested.  
  
"You're a real jerk!" Makino screams and runs away.  
  
"Tsukushi! Matte yo!" Tsukasa tries to catch up with her.  
  
Finally, he is able to hold her hand.  
  
"Makino" ~pause~ He turns her around so that she can face him. Makino looks down.  
  
"Look at me please!" Tsukasa sounds desperate.  
  
Makino looks up, tears flowing in her eyes. The tear is clear even if it is hidden behind her large rimmed-glasses. One by one, the tears go out of her eyes.  
  
She is crying silently~~~~~~~  
  
"Ma-Makino! I'm sorry. I'm a jerk!" Tsukasa apologizes.  
  
"Tsukasa, you are a jerk!" Tsukushi laughs heartily while wiping her eyes.  
  
"Yah! I am an idiot who's inlove with you!" Tsukasa laughs out loud.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~SILENCE~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What did you say, Tsukasa?" Makino stutters.  
  
"I said that I'm an idiot for falling inlove with you!" Tsukasa repeated.  
  
Makino feels uneasy. No one ever told her this before. She never expected someone to like a complete nerd like her but now, the most popular guy in school says he loves her.  
  
"Why?" Makino whispers.  
  
"Why? Is that all you have to say to me?!" Tsukasa snaps.  
  
"I don't know why, Makino! Why don't you ask yourself why I'm inlove with you?!"  
  
Tsukasa says sarcastically and leaves immediately.  
  
"Wait! Tsukasa kun! You don't know what I mean!" Makino screams.  
  
Tsukasa stops walking. "Oh! I do know! I do!" He screams back.  
  
Tsukushi collapses down the ground crying.  
  
"Now I have really hurt him." She thought while crying so hard to release her pain.  
  
Suddenly, someone pats her back.  
  
"What's wrong, sweet Tsukushi?" Rui looks concern.  
  
"I hate myself!" Makino sobs.  
  
"Well I'll tell you my secret when I feel like crying, okay?" Rui smiles.  
  
"Sure!" Tsukushi sniffles.  
  
Rui stands in front of her and does a hand stand.  
  
"WoW!" Tsukushi's eyes widens with amazement.  
  
"Hehe! Look at you! You're not crying anymore." Rui laughs.  
  
"I guess" Tsukushi stands up and starts to pack her things.  
  
"Where are you going?" Rui asks.  
  
"I'm going to visit Tsubaki. I have to tell her something." Makino says seriously.  
  
"Well, you need a ride?" Rui asks her again.  
  
"Nope! But thanks anyway!" Makino bows to him and leaves.  
  
"Bye!" Rui watch her leave. Across the tree, he saw something.  
  
"It's a diary!" Rui holds it securely. "Tsukushi's diary!"  
  
In the hospital~~~  
  
"Makino chan! I'm so glad to see you!" Tsubaki smiles cheerfully.  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, Tsubaki san!" Makino laughs.  
  
"So how are you with Tsukasa kun?" Tsubaki asks suspiciously.  
  
"Actually, that's why I'm here." Makino says sadly.  
  
"Okey, what happened?" Tsubaki frowns.  
  
"You see, he told me his feelings just this morning but I didn't say anything and he thought that I just don't feel the same!" Makino fumes.  
  
"Well don't be a baka and stand here! Tell him how you feel!" Tsubaki grins.  
  
"Yah! I should!" Makino smiles.  
  
"Ja ne! I'll come back with good news!" Makino promises.  
  
"That'll be nice. Ja!" Tsubaki smiles. "Finally!" She thought happily.  
  
Meanwhile~~~~~~~  
  
Tsukasa cries silently. The silence is nothing unusual. He is used to this anyway. Ever since he was young, he would always prefer silent places because it gives him the solace he needs.  
  
The quietness always seems to provide him serenity and for him to make his problems go away for a while.  
  
"Well, I thought I finally found happiness but I guess I'm destined to be miserable." Tsukasa hugs himself imagining it was someone else who is hugging him.  
  
"Tsukasa, what happened to you?" Kino enters the dark room. "So dark!" She exclaims.  
  
"Leave me alone, Kino!" Tsukasa says in an icy voice.  
  
"You idiot! How can you say that when you're so lonesome there sitting by yourself!" Kino sits beside him and touches his knees.  
  
"Some people think my life is peaches and cream but I think it's the exact opposite!" Tsukasa begins to cry again but his dignity as a guy makes him hold his tears.  
  
"I know that, Tsukasa kun!" Kino suddenly hugs him. "I understand you, I feel the same with my life."  
  
"Really?" Tsukasa asks her. "Maybe I should just love someone who'll love me in return." He thought.  
  
"Yes. My parents are not there for me and the one that I love doesn't feel the same." Kino trembles and suddenly bawls.  
  
"Shhh.don't cry. It's not good for a guy to see a girl cry." Tsukasa whispers.  
  
"Tsukasa! I'm the one who sent you the letter. I know you don't feel the same but I just want you to know that I love you so much!" Kino cries.  
  
"I love you too, kino" Tsukasa lies. He suddenly realizes that he doesn't want Kino to feel the way he felt when Makino turned him down.  
  
"Really?!" Kino's eyes lights up with happiness!  
  
Tsukasa smiles. "Kino is really cute when she smiles." He thought.  
  
"Why should I be lying to you, Kino?" Tsukasa asks her.  
  
"You were waiting for your letter sender before and you said that you were sure that she feels the same. You told it to me so I was sure that it was definitely not me!" Kino explains.  
  
"Silly girl, I tried to tell you but you misunderstood me!" Tsukasa smiles.  
  
"This is wonderful!" Kino hugs Tsukasa lovingly.  
  
"This is better. At least kino feels love for me." Tsukasa thought sadly.  
  
"Let's celebrate!" Tsukasa suddenly exclaims.  
  
"Sure!" Kino smiles brightly and walks with Tsukasa hand-in-hand.  
  
Makino arrives in her school 15 minutes later with a smile in her face. She is going to do what she has been afraid to do since she was betrayed. She is going to love again. She is going to give her trust to the man who annoyed her at the beginning. She is going to put light and love in his heart and make him smile again.  
  
"Tsukasa, please! Where are you?" Makino searches for him. Running around the campus with a hysterical face. She meets Kagerou, one of Tsukasa's classmates.  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen Tsukasa?" She asks him desperately.  
  
"Sorry, I have not seen him. Maybe he's in the gym?" Kagerou suggests.  
  
"Okay! Thanks a lot!" Makino smiles cheerfully to a stranger for once. Tsukushi runs to the gym hoping that Tsukasa is there. Finally she reaches the entrance door and breathes for a while. "You can do this!" She tells herself.  
  
"Tsukasa! I love you very much!" Someone says.  
  
"The voice belongs to a girl." Makino thought. She opens the door slightly to take a good look. There, A girl with long black hair is hugging Tsukasa. She is very slender and tall and has the body of a goddess! She wears a sophisticated glasses that makes her face much more seductive and pretty.  
  
"That girl is kino! She is the president of the student council!" Makino whispers by herself. She watches as Tsukasa hug Kino back.  
  
"I love you too!" Makino hears Tsukasa reply to Kino. Makino closes the door silently while tears come running down her eyes.  
  
"Why does the pain penetrate so deeply as if I can die at this moment?" Makino asks no one. She runs away from the gym. Anywhere or everywhere as long as it is not the gym. Makino takes her glasses off to wipe the tears that stained her glasses. Suddenly, she bumps into someone.  
  
"Your always in sorrow every time we meet. Can you tell me who caused all of this?" Rui asks her. His face so concern as usual.  
  
Tsukushi wipes her eyes. "None of your business!"  
  
"Your so rude when I'm just trying to cheer you up!" Rui pouts.  
  
"Well, your effort is in vain." Makino says icily. She leaves without a second thought.  
  
"Wait! What's wrong? Maybe I can help!" Rui grabs her shoulders.  
  
"Help?! What can you do to help when the mistake is already done?" Makino cries out.  
  
"I'm dumb, I'm stupid, I'm ugly, I'm the geek goddess!" she screams. Rui kisses her before she can continue to insult herself.  
  
"There! Now that you have shut your mouth! You can listen to me!" Rui looks at her.  
  
"How can you be dumb when your at the top list and how can you think you're the geek goddess when your so beautiful in my eyes." Rui tells her slowly.  
  
"That's what you think! In a ratio, 1 out of a million and a billion!" Makino screams.  
  
"Why do you care what others think of you? Don't you think it's more important to have faith in yourself?" Rui asks her.  
  
"Your right! Thank you!" Makino looks down.  
  
"Thank you for what?" Rui asks her.  
  
"Thank you for cheering me up and telling me that I'm beautiful?" Makino says softly.  
  
"I don't need to say, "your welcome", because what I'm telling you is true!" Rui smiles. Makino blushes and hugs Rui.  
  
"Thank you still!" She looks at Rui and kisses his cheeks.  
  
Rui touches his cheeks tenderly and blushes a light color of pink.  
  
"Oh well____" Rui leans towards Tsukushi and kisses her lips.  
  
Makino looks at Rui strangely. "What yah do that for?!" She demands.  
  
"Nothing! If you have the right to kiss me then I have the right to kiss you to!" Rui tells her matter-of-factly.  
  
"But___I kissed you on the cheek! Not on the lips!" Makino bickers.  
  
"Well__I kiss you on the lips. Same thing!" Rui says calmly.  
  
"There's a difference between the cheeks and the lips!" Makino bites her lips.  
  
"Yah! And that's the spelling! Hahahahahahaha!" Rui laughs heartily.  
  
"Whatever! I'm leaving!" Tsukushi starts to leave but__  
  
"Tsuksuhi! Tsukushi! Please don't leave!" Rui screams at the top of his lungs and kneels down in the ground.  
  
Tsukushi sweat drops. "I guess I have no choice or I'll only be shamed!"  
  
"Okey!" Rui holds her hand as if they were boyfriend-girlfriend who's very inlove.  
  
"I guess Rui is a very sweet guy. He's very handsome too. Maybe he can make me forget about Tsukasa." Makino thought sadly.  
  
"Where are we going?" Makino asks him.  
  
"Well__I know a Mexican restaurant that sells taco's that are so good!" Rui exclaims.  
  
"The hot fresh taco is stuffed with vegetables, spicy meat and varieties of cheese! It's really good!" Rui continues.  
  
"Stop it!" Makino smiles. "Stop your yapping and let's go to that restaurant. Your making me really hungry just by describing that food!"  
  
"You mean you haven't tried Mexican food yet?" Rui asks gaping at her.  
  
"No__any probems with that?" Tsukushi asks innocently while fire burns in her eyes.  
  
"Nah! Not everyone has a liking for Mexican food, anyway." Rui stops talking and drags Makino inside a restaurant with a different aura.  
  
"Well__I guess this is the Mexican restaurant, right?" Makino smiles.  
  
"Of course! You'll know it's Mexican when you see waitresses that wears really short skirts and some large man with mustaches and they sing songs using some instruments like the guitar and the maracas." Rui says proudly.  
  
"Yah____" Makino looks around the restaurant and suddenly spots something.  
  
Rui noticed and looks at the direction where Makino is looking at and gasps.  
  
"Holy Macaroni! Is that Tsukasa and student body president, Kino?" Rui asks Makino wildly.  
  
"Duh?!" Makino answers him while looking at the couple so angrily as if she's ready to throw daggers at their direction.  
  
"Let's go meet them!" Rui drags Makino to where Tsukasa and Kino are sitting.  
  
"No! I don't want to disturb them. They're having a__date__" Tsukushi tries to stop Rui to dragging her to Tsukasa's and Kino's table.  
  
"Yo! Tsukasa!" Rui got their attention and is invited to join them.  
  
"Hi Hanazawa san, Makino chan!" Kino greeted.  
  
"Join us if you like!" Tsukasa says icily without lifting his gaze to anyone.  
  
"Uh___no but thanks anyway! Rui and I have something____" Makino is interrupted.  
  
"Oh! We'd love to!" Rui sits down and pats at the empty sit beside him. "Come here Makino dear! Sit beside me!"  
  
Tsuskushi blushes and looks at Tsukasa if he has a reaction but his face remains the same.  
  
"Hmph! We'll__that crap he told me about liking me was probably forgotten already since he's dating Kino!" Makino thought miserably.  
  
A waitress comes to their table. "What would you like to order?"  
  
Rui suddenly asks Tsukushi, "You like spicy or not?"  
  
"Uh___sure!"  
  
Suddenly Kino exclaims in a very high-pitched voice.  
  
"Oh Tuskasa kun! You have some sauce on your mouth! Here! I'll wipe it for you!" Kino grabs her handkerchief and wipes the tip of Tuskasa's lips.  
  
Something hot grew in Makino's heart. Perhaps it is pain or jealousy but one thing is for sure. Even thought that she likes Kino. She still wants to kill her for being such a flirtatious freak! She clenches her knuckles.  
  
"So what are you two doing here? A meeting perhaps?" Makino smiles a fake smile. Kino stares at her blankly for a second before she could reply.  
  
"Oh! Were a couple now! We love each other." She proclaims.  
  
Makino's blood is boiling now. She could readily punch her right in the nose if only she was daring but she isn't.  
  
"Oh really?" Makino can't help it but she just had to say a sneering remark.  
  
"Tell her, darling!" Kino pokes Tsukasa's shoulder.  
  
"Yes__we love each other." Tsukasa says as if he's so bored and he has nothing more to say.  
  
"Makino and I love each other!" Rui announces.  
  
This statement got Tsukasa's attention. "Really?" It's his turn now to give Rui a sneering remark.  
  
"Well Makino, tell my bestfriend here why were dating in this restaurant in the first place." Rui tells her with a serious gaze.  
  
"Yes____We're dating here___" That's all Makino could say.  
  
"Here's you're Order!" The waitress arrives with 2 plates of hot delicious looking tacos. Makino takes a huge bite and chokes.  
  
"Oh my!" Kino gasps.  
  
"Here's the water!" Tsukasa gives it to Rui.  
  
"Tsukushi! Drink this water! Quick!" Rui gives the water to Makino. Makino drinks the water and finishes it all!  
  
"Whew! That was HOT!!!!" Makino smiles to hide her shame.  
  
"Here____" Rui wipes Tsukushi's mouth that's dripping with water. Tsukasa looks at them furiously as if he is reading to shoot them at any second.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Hahahhahahaha! Yah! It looks like that the Karma effect is going on! If Tsukushi is jealous then Tsukasa will also be jealous afterwards. It looks like the both of them needs to resolve this misunderstanding and stop pretending that they love someone else or someone will have to be hurt or what if everyone will end up happy?????? Well, Read on and Review! No review then no update! Rule number One! Ciao Amigos! REVIEW! And remember! Live life to the fullest!~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
